Of Old Friends and New Relationships
by cesuraee
Summary: Once you've gone away to college, hanging out with your old high school friends can be weird and unexpected. Kagome is about to find out just how weird things can get.


**Title: **Of Old Friends And New Relationships

**Rating: **MA, NC-17, Adult

**Universe:** AU

**Length: **One-shot

**Relationship: **Inu/Kag mentions of Inu/Kik

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, OOC, UST, Aggressive Sex, Light BDSM, Explicit Sex, Fetish, Language, Male Dom, Mild Sexual Situations, Oral/Hand Job, Voyeurism, AU

**Summary**:Once you've gone away to college, hanging out with your old high school friends can be weird and unexpected. Kagome is about to find out just how weird things can get.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, nor do I make any profits out of the creative works I have made using the characters of InuYasha.

**Story Prep: **Just a forewarning, the timeline might get a bit confusing throughout the story. I've tried to make it as clear as possible, but I'll sort it out prior so that possible confusion can hopefully be avoided. Kikyou and InuYasha are two grades above Kagome. When Kagome was ending sophomore year InuYasha and Kikyou were graduating. The eight years refers to when they first met, when Kagome entered high school. The six years means the last time they really hung out, before InuYasha and Kikyou moved away to college after graduation. The four years is in reference to the last time they saw each other, at Kagome's high school graduation. Hopefully that helps!

##

"It's weird that I'm nervous, right?" The phone was wedged between Kagome's shoulder and ear as she rooted around in the fridge for the drinks and snacks she had stored in there earlier that day. "I mean we all used to be friends, just because I haven't hung out with them for six years shouldn't change that." She trailed off, pulling out the 7-layer dip she had made that morning along with a six-pack of beer and a fruit tray. When all that could be heard from the other side of the line was silence, Kagome pressed for affirmation of her feelings. "Are you listening to me, Sango?"

"Yeah, 'Gome, I'm listening." Rustling could be heard across the line, showing that Sango's sole focus was not on Kagome, not that she minded. It was summer, and she was wasting her best friends time trying to get some peace of mind. "What I'm really waiting for is for you to admit your true feelings to yourself, and then maybe this whole thing will appear less intimidating."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And that is exactly why you're going to be a nervous wreck all night."

"Sango…" Kagome whined, "you're making me sound like a creep."

"Kagome, you still like him. It's been six years with little to no contact, and you still feel exactly the same way. Don't you think it's about time that you told him how you feel?"

Silence again, that time on Kagome's part, danced across the phone line. "You know why I can't do that. It's not that easy."

Sango sighed, and Kagome imagined her running her fingers through her ponytail in the way she was wont do when frustrated. "I know, Kagome; but you can't even admit it to yourself."

Kagome sighed, slamming the fridge door closed and leaning against it heavily. "That would make it too real, too painful, and I'd rather avoid all of that."

"Kagome…"

"Sango, I know that you mean well, but it's a tough situation I'm in. InuYasha and Kikyou are meant to be together. They've been together since before I started high school, and they stayed together through their high school and college years. I'm in the unfortunate spot of being friends with both of them and being in love with one. It's just something I'm going to have to get through and get over."

The doorbell sounded, and Kagome's back straightened as her nerves hit her full force. She didn't know how she was going to get through an evening hanging out with the two lovebirds that she hadn't seen in over four years at her high school graduation. When she had first scheduled the get together, she had just gotten back into town and had run into Kikyou while on her morning run. When the older girl had recommended a movie night the following weekend with just the three of them, Kagome couldn't think of an excuse fast enough and she'd spent the next few days whining about her misfortune to Sango. She was certain the girl was tired of hearing about her life drama.

"Tell me again why I came back here for the summer?" She whispered into the phone, staring fearfully down the hallway at the front door. She slowly began making her way over to it, knowing that leaving them standing outside for too long would be a horrible way to start off their reunion.

"Well, personally I think you did it so you could give me the apartment to myself so that I can fuck Miroku at any given moment."

"Sango stay out of my room!"

"I hope you're on your way over to answer your front door Kagome, because Miroku just got here and we're probably going to be going at it like rabbits in the next ten seconds."

She was so focused on what Sango was saying that she didn't even realize she had reached the door and was in the process of pulling it open as she began to shout out her reply in a laughing manner: "My bed is for me to have sex on, so you better stay off of it!"

With dead air coming across the line and the silence coming from her two guests she didn't really know what to do. She clicked off the phone, gave a big smile, before greeting them a bit awkwardly.

"Hi Kagome," Kikyou returned, a slight inclination of her head following her words. If the quirk of her lips were absent Kagome might have believed that she didn't hear any part of her conversation with Sango. At least she was still able to read her high school friend. Small favors.

The first thing she noticed was that Kikyou was wearing a sleek black cocktail dress, and her hair and makeup were done immaculately. Her appearance was definitely way too formal to be just for a movie night between friends. It especially made Kagome feel underdressed in her black spandex biker shorts, and white razor back tank. She'd been doing yoga before she started getting ready for her guests and she didn't feel the need to change. In that moment, looking at her always poised friend she realized she should have known better, her hair was thrown into a sloppy bun and she wasn't even wearing makeup. She always felt frumpy where Kikyou was concerned.

When her gaze shifted over to InuYasha she really should have been prepared for him to make some sort of comment about her conversation with Sango, but she was too busy appreciating his appearance. His long silver hair was braided down his back, accentuating his tight red shirt that nearly molded to him like a second skin. His dark denim jeans were tight enough to show the muscles in his legs, but loose enough that some things were left to the imagination. Just the way she liked it.

The sound of his voice drew her from her perusal, and since she had barely spoken to him in the time they had been apart, it quickly became apparent that she had become unaccustomed to his brash behavior. "Little Kaggy isn't a virgin anymore?" He questioned, the quirk of his lips was almost feral in its appearance. "I wish I had been there to see that, I'm sure I could have helped."

"I'm twenty-two now Yasha," she cooed at him, her tone similar to his. "I'm not so little anymore, and the males at my school definitely have taken notice." She gave the briefest of pauses, flicking her gaze over him before deciding to just wing it. "And I really didn't need your help in that department. I had enough offers."

A blush stained her cheeks once she finished her sentence, because while she had had sex before it had only been a handful of times, and there was still a portion of her, a large portion, that wanted to have sex with InuYasha. Just talking about the subject around him made her feel lightheaded, and she had to keep herself from breaking eye-contact. She wanted to appear mature in his eyes; even if he was with Kikyou she wanted him to at least take notice of the woman she had become. With how intently he had been looking into her eyes there was no way she could have missed the flash that ran through his amber depths, she just wasn't sure what that meant for her.

"Believe me Kaggy," he purred into her ear, "the _boys_ at your school are not the only ones who noticed." He pushed past her, his body brushing against the length of her own as he made his way into her house. It was her family's house, but they were away on vacation for the length of the summer. The real reason she had come home was so that she could house sit for her family.

"Oh, and Kagome?" The call was thrown over his shoulder. "If you want this night to go over smoothly, I'd recommend that you stop trying to make me jealous."

An embarrassed flush spread down from her cheeks, and she nervously looked to Kikyou to see how she felt about InuYasha's behavior. The older girl simply shrugged as if she didn't have a care in the world, and Kagome was left to wonder if maybe she had just imagined InuYasha's innuendo and attitude.

As the trio made their way into the kitchen Kagome spoke up, commenting on how if they already had their own plans they could always reschedule their movie marathon.

Kikyou was having none of it. "Kagome we don't have plans for this evening, you're fine."

"I just don't understand why you two are so dressed up though?" She tugged at her spandex shorts a little before eyeing her guests. "I mean, if this was more of a formal thing I could have at least put on something I didn't work out in."

InuYasha punctured a grape with his claw, plucking it from the vine as he raised it to his lips. "You could be naked for all I care." He smiled that same feral grin from before. "Actually, I'd prefer it."

Emotions she couldn't name wheedled their way into her chest, and she tried to avoid looking at the way InuYasha's tongue curled around the grape as he pulled it from his claw but it was mesmerizing. She was pretty sure the blush she had been sporting since opening the door had become permanent by that point.

"InuYasha you're scaring the poor girl."

"No, Kik; it's okay. I just have to get used to being in his presence again." She turned her eyes fully to InuYasha raking her gaze from head to toe. "His ego is so large that I need to be given time to adjust before jumping right in."

She wasn't really sure how it had happened, one minute she was attempting to get under InuYasha's skin the way he seemed to do to her and the next he was right next to her, breathing her air and radiating a heat she wanted to curl into. "So you think you're ready to enter the big leagues then, kid?"

Once more Kagome's eyes cut to Kikyou, if the other girl had any objections about how her boyfriend was acting then she didn't look it. Kikyou was pulling a cup out of the cupboard and filling it with water; hardly paying any attention to the other two occupants in the room.

Disregarding her concerns for the moment, Kagome decided that getting one really good play on InuYasha would make him back off a bit and she wouldn't have to worry about his actions upsetting Kikyou for the rest of the night.

Sliding her hand along his chest, Kagome smiled up at him. Her lashes fluttered as she ran her tongue across her lips, all the while trying to ignore the pounding of her heart. "Puppy, please," she purred, "I've been a part of the big leagues for years."

She stepped into him, pressing all of her curves against his muscles so that he could feel every inch of her. His chest shuddered as he breathed in sharply, but his eyes remained locked on her own. Taking in a deep breath, she slid her leg up and in between his in a slow arch that nearly touched his crotch before she lowered it back down.

Two things happened at once, InuYasha's head began to dip towards her own and his arms moved to pull her tighter against him; but Kagome acted quicker than him. With a step back, her fingers tapped against the side of his face in an almost apologetic reprimand. "If the puppy wants a bone, he's going to have to realize that it just might be more than he can chew."

Feeling exhilarated and guilty all at the same time, Kagome turned her gaze to Kikyou with an apology on her lips. Before she could get her words out Kikyou beat her to the punch, directing her words to InuYasha instead.

"Looks like Kagome is more than capable of handling you, Inu."

"I'm beginning to see that," InuYasha replied.

The hanyou in question had a burning gaze hot enough to scorch, and Kagome could feel the effects take hold in the pit of her stomach. She was sure that her panties had already dampened in response, but she tried to ignore that by reminding herself that InuYasha was taken by one of her oldest friends. She needed to get her head on straight if she was going to make it through the night in one piece.

Clearing her throat, Kagome tried to shake of the confusion she was feeling. "If you both could be so kind as to take the food and drinks down to the basement, I'm going to grab a few more pillows." She made her way out of the kitchen, ignoring the feel of eyes on her. It was obvious who was watching her leave, and the situation was already weird enough without that being added to the mix.

Once she was in a room on her own she leaned against the wall, taking in a deep calming breath as she tried to get her head on straight. She hadn't really hung out with either of them in the six years they'd been apart, and the way they were acting was much different than she remembered. If she didn't know any better she would have been certain that InuYasha was flirting with her, but she knew how much he cared for Kikyou so she knew he was just toying with her. She would just have to accept it, and give as good as she got within the proper boundaries.

Grabbing the pillows and a couple of blankets, she hurried down to the basement where her family's home theater system resided, Kagome felt the nerves she had tried to hold down begin to calm. All she had to do was get through a few movies with a bit of light conversation and then all would be okay. _You can do this Kagome, _she coaxed herself, _you've done much harder stuff._

Reaching the bottom step Kagome gave pause. The sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting, and she stuttered as she tried to wrap her brain around what this meant for her.

"Would you hurry up wench? We'd like to start this movie sometime tonight."

She squeezed the pillows and blankets in her arms, taking one step before faltering again. "Okay, but… I mean- What I'm trying to say is –"

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome nodded, though her brain wasn't processing information like it usually would and she was suffering for it. A hot flush swept up her cheeks yet again, and she knew that she was making a fool of herself. They should have known better though, they couldn't do something like that to her and expect her to be okay with it. She didn't understand what was happening. It was like she'd entered the Twilight Zone.

Sparing a quick glance to the space that Kikyou and InuYasha occupied, the space she had set up for a movie night for three, Kagome shot her gaze to the two blankets and two pillows in her arms and then looked back to the couple before her. With the way they were sitting two blankets were not going to be enough.

"What's wrong Kaggy? You look like you've seen a ghost." InuYasha's tone was patronizing, as though he saw her as little more than a child. It was something she was used to from him, but it still sparked that hot seed of anger inside of her chest that left her fuming.

"I just didn't grab enough blankets I guess, because I assumed you two would be sharing. It's okay, I can go get more."

InuYasha waved off her words, gesturing her over. "You don't need to do that. I'm fine without a blanket or a pillow. Just sit down already so that we can start the movie. I'm getting bored."

Glaring at him, Kagome eyed the two once more. She'd set up the floor in front of the couch to have a lounge sort of feel. There had been a huge blanket spread out across the ground that would accommodate all three of them. She had assumed that Kikyou and InuYasha would sit or lay together on one side of the blanket, sharing the additional blankets and pillows she brought from upstairs, and she would have the other side of the blanket with whatever pillow/blanket combination that was left over.

That was the plan. They were ruining the plan. Like she already wasn't freaking out enough as it was. They had to go and throw her all off by lying on opposite sides of the blanket, leaving a space open in the middle that was apparently where she was supposed to occupy. They were the coupliest couple she had ever met, so the fact that they wanted to sit apart was not quite clicking in her head. "Which side of the blanket are you guys taking?"

Kikyou laughed like Kagome had just made the funniest joke in the world. "Oh come on already, Kagome. You're sitting in the middle. We haven't seen you in forever, we're not going to cast you to the corner of the blanket just so we can snuggle."

InuYasha's laughter joined Kikyou's, and Kagome stood there looking confused as a result. "Besides, we haven't wanted to snuggle in four years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome was confused, more so than she had been all day, and that was saying something.

"You know, honestly, I'm surprised at you Kagome. You're usually much more observant than that," InuYasha said. He was lounging out across the floor, legs sprawled out akimbo, looking far more attractive than anyone had the right to. The shit-eating grin plastered across his face wasn't helping matters, and Kagome couldn't decide whether she wanted to kiss him or strangle him. As he gave her body another once over Kagome found herself leaning towards the latter.

"Look, I don't know what's up with you two, but you guys are acting strange."

"InuYasha's right." Kikyou sat perched on her knees, the black material of her dress laying smooth across her lap. Her head was tilted as she gazed over at Kagome, and her posture painted an image that screamed of poise and perfection. Everything Kagome was not, it just caused more bemusement to circle around in the younger girl's brain.

"Right about what? If you guys are trying to deliberately confuse me, then let me tell you, it's working." Kagome stood still near the foot of the stairs holding the blankets and feeling awkward. "Can one of you please explain to me why both of you have been acting so fucking bizarre all night?"

Normally Kagome wasn't the type to throw around expletives like they were nothing, but she was certain that the situation more than called for it.

A deep growl of a groan ran through InuYasha's throat, and it drew Kagome's gaze to him. With his neck arched back, InuYasha sat with his eyes closed tight as if he had just experienced some sort of extreme pleasure. Embarrassingly enough, it caused a responding wave of arousal to shoot straight through Kagome's core. Cracking his eyes open, InuYasha caught Kagome's stare and held it. His voice was deep, guttural as he spoke to her, "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy it is to hear my little Kagome curse like she's all grown up?"

If Kagome thought she had been aroused before, it was nothing compared to how she felt after hearing those words. She was pretty sure that her panties were ruined by how wet she was. Every time she shifted, she felt the soaked material rub against her in a way that made her body shudder in need. It took her a few seconds to get a hold of herself. It was certainly not the time or the place for her to be acting the way she was, and she wasn't in the right company for it either.

"See?" She squeaked, gesturing frantically at the hanyou before her. "This is what I'm talking about! InuYasha you keep making comments like that. And Kikyou, you sit by and do nothing about it. This is not the same couple I remember from six years ago!"

Laughter filled the room. Uproarious, loud laughter that came from not one, but two people. It made Kagome angry. She hadn't said anything even remotely funny, and she hated being the butt of the joke.

"Come on, Kagome," Kikyou said. "Just _look_ at us."

And she did. She looked at them. Really looked in a way that she hadn't since they showed up at her place. It all came together. Their looks, actions, and the way they were dressed all screamed of one thing:

"You guys are swingers now."

There was that laughter again, and Kagome seriously debated throwing down the blankets and pillows and stomping around like a petulant child. All she wanted to do was understand, and they weren't doing anything to help her with her attempts.

"Kagome you should realize that InuYasha doesn't like to share."

Kagome cut her eyes to the hanyou in question. Over the years, she _had_ gathered that much.

"So," InuYasha started, "since Kikyou and I aren't swingers cause I don't like to share, and I have been hitting on you all night, what does that tell you?"

She only had to give it a moment's thought, "Kikyou likes to share?"

"Oh come on Kagome, it's time for you to stop being so deliberately obtuse. You know what it means, all you have to do is say it aloud."

While Kagome did have some pretty strong suspicions about what they were alluding to, she didn't want to say it out loud. Because if she was wrong, she'd look like a narcissistic bitch.

"Can't you just tell me," she pleaded.

"Aww, come on Kags," InuYasha quipped. "Where's the fun in that? You're just going to have to think a bit harder."

All evidence pointed in one direction, but Kagome refused to acknowledge the hope that thought sprung in her chest. _It doesn't mean anything_, she told herself.

Shrugging off her worries Kagome stepped over Kikyou's lounging form, dropping a pillow and blanket next to her before making herself comfortable in the middle of them. As she propped her pillow against the couch behind her, she couldn't help but feel tense. She tried to tell herself that everything was normal, but her pounding heart sang a different tune. As long as she had known them InuYasha and Kikyou had been a couple and they had definitely acted like a couple too, the fact that they weren't, was just plain weird. And their cryptic messages weren't helping anything.

She took in a deep breath, rolling over on her side so she didn't have to fully accept InuYasha's presence. With her back facing him she could still feel the heat radiating off of him, but at least that way she wouldn't become lost in his looks during the movie. It would allow her to stay in the moment so she could watch the movie or engage in conversation if they so wanted.

Maybe she'd even find the answer to the riddles they kept spouting.

Briefly sighing in annoyance that he reduced her to acting like a nervous teenager all over again Kagome smiled at Kikyou. "What movie did you end up picking?"

"We're going to start off with _The Awkward Moment_ and then follow it up with InuYasha's choice. He wouldn't tell me what it was. We can watch whatever movie you picked after that."

Even though she wasn't facing him Kagome could practically feel his smirk.

"If I have to make one guess, I'd say that he chose a porn." She felt a tug on her hair and cast him a quick glare over her shoulder. "At least tell me it won an award at the AVN."

His fingers left her hair in order to curl around the nape of her neck. It sent a stirring of tingles down her spine that left her shivering beneath his gaze. The reactions he drew from her were really beginning to wear on her, because she knew that she was not able to do anything about her feelings. She wasn't really sure if Kikyou and InuYasha were a couple or not, and until she had an affirmed answer she was going to have to do her best to ignore the teasings.

"What would you know about the AVN's Kaggy?" It was a purr if she had ever heard one, and she briefly thought about socking him in the shoulder because his girlfriend – or ex-girlfriend as it may be - who also doubled as her friend was less than two feet away.

"A few college friends and I watch them sometimes. It's nothing really."

"Wench you're not even blushing and we're talking about an award show centered around porn. I'd say that sounds like something to me, and I definitely want to hear this story."

"It's supposed to be a movie night; we should just watch the movie."

"You know he's not going to let this go, Kagome," Kikyou interjected, "you might as well just tell him before he really becomes a pest."

"You can't say you're not curious as well, Kik. I just want to hear all about her college experience."

"We all know that that's not all you want to hear about Yash. I just can't believe you haven't told her yet."

"I'm still here you know." Kagome pouted. "What's with all the secrets tonight, Dog-boy?"

Completely ignoring her, InuYasha scooted closer to her back in order to better address Kikyou. She tried to tell herself that it didn't bother her, but then she felt his leg brush up against her own causing her to practically melt into the floor. She was doomed. "We missed out on some big years in our little Kaggy's life, don't you want to hear how college was for her?"

"Okay, Dad," Kagome growled whipping her neck around so she could face InuYasha. "You both are acting weird and no one will tell me why. At this point, I'm not even sure I care anymore, but we're here to watch a few movies and catch up. You don't need to treat me like I'm a kid anymore. Besides, I'm not even that much younger than either of you!"

A jerk to her waist had her body sprawling out beneath InuYasha as his eyes blazed. He looked livid, confused, and a little something else she couldn't quite name. "Believe me Kagome; I don't see you as a kid." His fingers trailed down her hip until it began caressing the bare skin of her thigh below the hem of her bicycle shorts. "And I certainly hope you don't think of me like a dad."

She smacked his hand away, sitting up in a smooth motion that had all the blood in her head rushing as she tried to orient herself. _What was that all about, _she asked herself.

"If you really need something to do with your hands, then go get me a beer." After her brain settled, she grabbed the remote from the couch, putting her back against it as she sat with her arms crossed beneath her chest. "Can we start the movie?"

"Kagome…" Kikyou warned. From her tone alone Kagome knew what she was going to say.

"Fine." She threw up her hands in exasperation, before accepting the beer InuYasha held out to her. The bottle was raised to her lips in an instant, where more than half of the bottle was drained in the next few seconds. She ignored the gaping looks that the other occupants of the room threw her way. "My friend Koga brought me to his frat house when they were watching the AVN's. It sort of became an annual thing where they'd have food and drinks and discover the best porn videos."

A growl sounded to her right, but she ignored it in favor of turning her eyes to Kikyou. "It was weird, of course, but oddly interesting."

Kikyou laughed. "I think maybe we should start watching the movie before our hanyou friend has a coronary."

She cast a quick glance towards the hanyou in question only to notice that his eyes were incensed with more than one type of fire. The heat in them had her looking away before she could get burned. With a click of the remote she silently agreed with Kikyou. She had thought it many times that night, but InuYasha was indeed acting strange. There was no denying it. Kikyou too for that matter. Kagome got the feeling that the night's oddities were only just beginning.

##

By the time that the first movie was done, Kagome had drained four beers. She wasn't a light weight, but the nerves she had been feeling coupled with her rapid pace drinking sent a nice buzz through her veins. There was no reason for her to complain though, because she was sure that without the alcohol in her system she would not have made it through the first movie alive.

_Awkward Moment indeed_, she thought to herself as she referenced the movie they had just watched. A lot of sex had passed in front of her eyeballs in the last couple of hours, and she had found herself curling beneath her blanket in an attempt to stave off InuYasha's encompassing presence.

He was right behind her the entire time, because she chose to lay on her side facing Kikyou while the movie played. It was all speculation on her part, but she was almost positive that InuYasha had spent more of his time watching her than watching the screen. There was just no way that she could prove it. Her flushed face was the only indicator.

"Okay, if one of you would put the next movie in I'm going to take a quick bathroom break." Kagome shot from her spot on the ground, barreling over to the bathroom located by the basement stairs. Doing her business quickly, she washed her hands, taking extra care to let the water run over her wrists in an attempt to calm her nerves all the while damning the alcohol that went straight through her. It did at least give her a moment to get her wits about her once more. After all, if InuYasha's movie had as much of a reference to sex as the last one Kagome might just pass out.

It was almost funny, though Kagome had no inclination to laugh, that she could sit through an award show that displayed all varieties of adult film with a house full of men, but she couldn't watch a somewhat tame movie with two of her friends. Sango was right; she had it bad.

Toweling off her hands Kagome took in yet another deep breath before exiting the bathroom. The sight of InuYasha holding open her blanket in an invitation for her to join him made Kagome seethe. He was supposed to share a blanket with his girlfriend, not her. The whole night felt like some sick sort of game to the couple in the room, and Kagome wasn't sure that she wanted to play anymore. It was not in her nature to give up though.

Striding over to her previous position with a confidence that she didn't feel, Kagome crawled beneath the blanket while casting another glance at Kikyou to make sure she wasn't pissed off or jealous of InuYasha's behavior. She didn't seem to think anything was out of the ordinary, so maybe InuYasha was just a bit friendlier than she had remembered him being. Or maybe, just maybe, the suspicions they planted in her head that she couldn't bring herself to voice aloud were actually true.

As she settled down beneath the blankets, she made sure that there was plenty of room between her and the hanyou behind her so that no one would get the wrong idea. She pressed play on the remote, not recognizing the title screen at all. Since Kikyou had said InuYasha chose the movie Kagome was betting that it either had a lot of sex or a lot of action; so it would undoubtedly be loud.

She hunkered down into her pillow, facing away from InuYasha once again as she resolved herself to get through whatever might pop up on the screen.

Turns out InuYasha picked one of those foreign films that involved the reading of subtitles. The action scenes were intense and loud, just as she had imagined, and Kagome found herself becoming absorbed within the movie within the first few minutes.

That was probably why she didn't notice that InuYasha had moved until he was pressed right up against her. The heat of him was smoldering and the feel of his jeans against her legs had the panties that she thought were soaked earlier to become even more drenched. There was nothing sexual about the position, but just the fact that he was right _there_ was enough to cause her breathing to speed up. Spooning never felt like that with anyone else, and she wondered why that was.

She really should have gotten laid before having this movie night, because as it was she was feeling pretty damn close to offering herself up to be part of a threesome with the couple surrounding her. Her swinger theory hadn't entirely left her head yet.

Lost in her thoughts and the vivid colors of the movie Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt InuYasha's arm come around her, pulling her body closer to his. She bit her lip to keep from yelling out at him, because she didn't want to make Kikyou worry any more than she had to. The situation was still in Kagome's control, and she still didn't know what they were hiding. Maybe it was all a part of their game, and her reacting to it would mean that she lost.

"Relax Kagome," InuYasha breathed into her ear. "I just want to cuddle. My feet are a bit cold."

It took a moment before she could relax entirely. Being in InuYasha's embrace was something she had dreamed about since she had first met him, and while she had hugged him from time to time during their friendship she had never been pressed against him for so long. Her heart felt like it was about to lunge right out of her chest.

Finally, she was able to calm herself down enough to relax her muscles, and InuYasha decided to reward her by trailing a lingering caress up and down her arm. When it continued on for more than a few moments, Kagome took it upon herself to move her arm. That hand followed her movements, and she gave it a hard pinch that caused him to yelp in surprise. "Be careful, Dog-boy. Don't want to get yourself hurt."

That didn't hinder his movements in the slightest. The next thing she knew he had arrested her hips and was pulling her against him so that she had her whole backside pressed up against his front; she was practically leaning on him. His wandering hand then saw fit to trace everything in reach, from her stomach to her hips and on a few brave occasions her breasts and mound had felt the wave of tingles left in the wake of his ministrations.

When she had tried to stop him again, he had used his free hand to hold both of hers hostage in front of her body, and all she had been able to do was wiggle wantonly against him. She told herself it was an attempt to dislodge him without drawing Kikyou's attention, she just wasn't so sure there was much truth to that thought.

When Kikyou got up to go the bathroom Kagome tensed, asking InuYasha the question that had been on her mind all night. "What the _hell_ is your deal?"

His fingers dipped below the waistband of her shorts and she may or may not have issued a whimper in response. "What do you mean Kaggy?"

"You've hit on me all night and Kikyou doesn't seem to care. In fact, she seems to encourage it. And neither of you seem to want to explain anything to me. It's disgusting."

Still, he didn't stop. Dipping deeper beneath the black spandex he pressed a kiss just below her ear. "I'm glad you've finally noticed my attraction to you. Now all you have to do is lay back and let me take care of you."

That didn't make her feel better in the slightest, and she gave a squeal of protest as his questing fingers went further. "Stop!" She pitched her hips in an effort to remove his hand, but it really only succeeded in molding her rear to his crotch and forcing his hand even further down her pants. Her panties were ridiculously soaked, and she could not let him find that out. A few centimeters more and he'd be pressing on her clit through her underwear, she was certain he could already feel the heat radiating off of her pussy. He had a girlfriend damn it, he needed to start acting like it. "What about Kikyou? You know, your girlfriend?"

The chuckle he let loose swept past her in a couple different forms, and she really wished there was a little less laughing at her expense involved in their movie night. The ripple that swam through his body beckoned her, and the breath that glided over her skin had her body shaking. She wanted him, and she wished she could give him free reign over her body, but she would not be the reason that their relationship failed. "Kikyou and I haven't been together since our first year of college. In fact, she's been encouraging me to pursue you since I couldn't take my eyes off of you at your high school graduation."

She wanted to be upset, indignant even. Because apparently no one saw fit to inform her of the change in their relationship, and she had spent the whole night fighting him and herself when she could have been giving in. Add to that the fact that InuYasha thought it was okay to ravish her with his ex only a few feet away, and Kagome practically seethed. At least she _was_ seething until InuYasha's fingers pressed against her moist cavern without any barriers between them. She didn't know when his fingers had crawled beneath her panties, but she found that she really didn't care. After that, all thought seemed to leave her because that had touch had been what she was waiting to feel since the moment she laid eyes on him.

His fingers stroked over her in a light caress that had her fidgeting where she lay. At that point she wasn't sure if she wanted to get away from his ministrations or get closer to them. She knew it was wrong, her friend was going to be back soon, his ex would be right next to them. He didn't seem to mind, and when his fingers circled her clit with the barest hint of pressure she knew that she didn't mind either. In fact, she was starting to mind less and less about anything that didn't involve InuYasha touching her.

Despite how good InuYasha's ministrations felt, Kagome couldn't allow herself to become completely lost within his touch. She doubted Kikyou would be okay with her ex caressing one of her friends mid movie night. Especially with everything that they had been through. So when InuYasha's fingers pinched the puckered flesh of her clit, Kagome bit hard on her lip to stifle the ragged moan that tore through her throat. It didn't quiet the noise, but muffled it to the point where InuYasha wouldn't be able to tell just how good he was making her feel. She was sure that frustrated him.

She realized the truth of her thoughts when InuYasha pulled her tighter against his chest and growled into her ear. "Tell me how good this feels Kagome." His fingers probed into the depths of her pussy only the tiniest of amounts, but it had her body shuddering regardless. Swirling just the tip of his finger inside of her had Kagome panting harder than before. "Show me how much you want me, and I'll make you feel better than anyone else could ever hope to."

She whined, shaking her head back and forth against the pillow it rested on as she fought against the way he was making her feel. "Not here," she pleaded.

He chuckled. Thick fingers parted her folds as he probed her depths a bit more. "Come on Kagome, I can smell how much you want me. All you need to do is let go."

Twisting in his grasp, she pushed her weight against him. Once again, it was hard to tell whether or not she was trying to aid his movements or hinder them as she squeezed her thighs. "Please InuYasha, not while Kikyou's here."

"I can't do that Kagome." He sank his middle finger deep inside of her tight cavern, far enough so that she could feel his third knuckle as the probed her labia. "You see," he curled his finger, "I've wanted to get a taste of you since I first laid eyes on you." Slow pumps of his fingers succeeded in turning her into a mess of heaving, panting breaths. "It's been eight years since that date, and I can safely say that my want for you has turned into a need that I can't control."

"Inu…" a keening moan pealed forth that she had no hope of stifling, "Yasha."

"I know baby, believe me, I know." Hot kisses were placed against the sweat slicked skin of her neck as he pressed his hips more firmly against her ass. "Just being able to touch you with my hands is better than I imagined. There's no way that I can stop, not until I know what it feels like to have your pussy clutching my cock."

Her heart felt as though it was on fire with the way that it was pounding in her chest, and her mind was swimming with images created by his words. She didn't have it in her to make him stop, not when she wanted to feel _him_ inside of _her_.

"But Kikyou…" She tried one last time. When his fingers pressed a circle against her clit, she knew that was the end of her protests. She just didn't care anymore.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you that Kikyou wants us to be together." A sharp tug of teeth pulled on her earlobe, and the last vestiges of Kagome's control went hurtling to focus on InuYasha. "Now here is what were are going to do when Kikyou comes out of the bathroom. I'm going to keep finger fucking you into oblivion, and you're going to pretend that you're watching the movie. Can you do that for me baby?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good." InuYasha began to thrust his hips against her backside, firmly grinding his erection between the pert cheeks of her ass through all their layers of clothing. "And after you get up to change the movie once this one is over, I want you to take off your shorts and underwear when you're back underneath this blanket." A loud moan erupted from Kagome's throat as InuYasha worked his fingers faster. "Do you understand?"

She could do nothing but nod again, all the while humming out a yes between her clenched teeth.

"Very good, Kagome. Now, I need you to come before our dear friend returns from the bathroom."

Helpless to do anything but follow his demands, Kagome shattered around his questing fingers. With a grunt of exertion that sounded more like a garbled version of InuYasha's name, Kagome finally came. The white rush of excited heat that swam through her wasn't like any orgasm she had ever experienced. A pleasant buzz washed over her as she came down from her passion high. "You're right InuYasha. You can't stop touching me until I've felt your cock inside of me."

It was InuYasha's turn to groan as his hips pulsed frantically against her. "Damnit Kagome, you must be trying to kill me."

When Kikyou came out of the bathroom InuYasha was practically draped across Kagome's back. Her body was molded to his, and his arm was wrapped tightly around her so he could get the proper leverage he needed to keep contact with her oversensitive pussy.

The stimulation was almost too much as it was. Kagome didn't know how she was going to make it through the last half of the movie.

##

The movie passed by in a blur, causing Kagome to lose track of how many times he had brought her to the edge only to back off. When he had told her he was going to 'finger fuck her into oblivion', she had imagined that would involve at least a couple of orgasms, but she had only been granted the one prior to Kikyou entering the room. She was so strung out that she was certain that one touch would push her over, but InuYasha kept finding new ways to torture her and keep her primed and ready.

She was loath to admit that she loved every minute of it.

"Kagome." InuYasha's voice rumbled in her ear, and her whole body seized.

Later she might think to be embarrassed by it, but in that moment with InuYasha's fingers penetrating the folds of her labia, his breath fanning across the flesh of her ear, and his chest vibrating from the force of his words combined with his need, it all added up to the right amount of stimulation that at last pushed her over that elusive edge; and she went with a bang.

Her body tensed up, twitching as pleasurable convulsions swept through her. The first orgasm InuYasha had given her felt like nothing compared to that one. She couldn't control any of her reactions, and the high pitched keen that ripped from her throat reached a decibel that was right on the level of a scream.

When she came down, InuYasha had removed his hand from her shorts, and was stroking soothing circles across the bare skin of her stomach. There was nothing erotic about the motion of his fingers on her abdomen, but it had her quivering all over again. She pressed her hand against his own in order to halt the movement. "No more. Please."

After a few moments of complete stillness, Kagome was finally able to open her eyes. It was only then that she realized Kikyou was staring right at her with a wide stare and a knowing smile. "You okay there, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She offered a waning smile in return. "I just got really comfortable, and the thought of moving wasn't pleasant." No one had ever accused her of being a good liar, and that moment yielded no exceptions. Kagome could only hope that Kikyou had bought it.

From the look on her face, she didn't. "That noise you just made sounded like you were enjoying yourself though."

"Kik, you remember how much Kagome likes movies. I'm sure that's all it was."

"I'm sure. Now can we watch the last movie?"

There was a moment of silence and Kagome wanted the ground to devour her whole. All she had been able to think about in the previous moments was the pleasure InuYasha had been able to bring her, and in the aftermath all she could think about was how she was right in the middle of two exes. Literally. In the middle. It was uncomfortable.

"Kagome, you going to put in your movie choice?" She didn't need to be looking at InuYasha to know he was smirking. She'd known him long enough to know how it sounded. "You do know what you're supposed to do, don't you?" His fingers gave a teasing pluck to the spandex of her shorts, his intent clear.

A curt scoff of indignation was her only response as she righted her clothes before throwing the blanket back and standing in quick succession. The only thing she hadn't accounted for was the jelly like quality of her legs, which sent her tumbling back to the floor. One hand caught on the ground while the other stabilized her balance against the pile of blankets.

"Move your hand Kagome," InuYasha grunted. "Otherwise, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

His words inspired trepidation to rise within her, and as a result, she realized that the pile of blankets that she'd put her hand on was much harder than she had originally thought. She tightened her fingers around it with inquisitive purposes. A hiss and a choked off version of her name was the response she received, and she realized in that second just what she was holding onto. Kikyou's voice had her releasing his erection and stumbling away.

"Who knew you two would be so kinky."

"It's not. I mean, I just. Well, you see –"

Kikyou's laugh was smooth as silk, and Kagome reddened as a result. _Does she know what InuYasha spent the last hour doing to me?_

"Oh relax, Kagome." Kikyou sat up, propping her back against the couch cushions as she rolled her neck to make eye contact with Kagome. "All I'm saying is I remember how shy you used to get whenever a guy hit on you, and InuYasha is notorious for his hatred of PDA. It's just amusing to see you both cuddling like your life depends on it."

Shooting her gaze towards InuYasha, Kagome floundered for an appropriate response. They were desperate alright, but not for cuddling. Unfortunately InuYasha's relaxed countenance did nothing to help Kagome form the words needed to smooth things over. Instead, his facial features nearly screamed of smug male satisfaction.

As it turned out, Kagome didn't need to find the appropriate words after all, because InuYasha beat her to the chase: "Kagome just can't seem to get enough of me."

She wanted to be incensed, to throw it in his face that he was the one who couldn't keep his hands off her, but she couldn't force the words out of her mouth. Rather, she gave a huff before turning towards the DVD player. She was thankful for her blackest of black shorts because her orgasms had drenched her to the point of sopping, and she was certain that any other color would show her arousal.

After putting in the movie, she stood by the TV so she could press play as soon as the menu screen popped up. It also served as a moment to get some control over her mind, though once she was under those blankets again all bets were off.

The opening credits ticked by as Kagome made her way back to her previous spot. The beep of a cell phone occurred just as Kagome began to kneel, and she shot a glance over in the direction of the noise only to see Kikyou with her nose buried in her phone. Turning back to InuYasha she was unsurprised to see him completely focused on her, with all the attention he had been giving her all night she had to wonder if he even truly recognized Kikyou's presence.

"Get under here," he murmured. His voice was so low she could barely make out the words, but the purpose was clear in his eyes.

She didn't need to be told twice, and she crawled beneath the blanket, but stayed facing him for a moment. She really wanted to kiss him, her lips tingled with the desire to feel his against hers, but she held off. Kikyou was there. She had to keep reminding herself of that fact because she got the feeling that once she started kissing him there would be no stopping.

It didn't matter that she knew it was a bad plan, she found herself leaning into him despite all of that. The magnetic pull he held over her was absurd, because even though no part of their bodies were touching she felt like she was on fire. Her lips were mere millimeters away from his, and when her tongue flicked out to bring moisture to her suddenly dry mouth it ran across his lips. She felt more than saw his shiver, and his eyes flashed in a way so erotic that she thought she may have just had another orgasm. There was no denying her attraction to the man, she didn't know why she even tried.

Closing the last bit of distance between them, her eyes slid shut. Their lips clasped together and heat spiraled around them. It was chaotic. It was bliss. It was much too short.

A burst of sound erupted from behind her, causing Kagome to jerk away with glassy eyes and a swollen mouth. Her eyes remained glued on InuYasha as she sorted out her thoughts, but it was hard to decipher anything when all she really wanted to be doing was kissing him again. The brief touch of their lips was nowhere near enough.

It took a moment before Kagome recognized the sound for what it was: a phone call. In the time it took for her to discern the noise she had stared at InuYasha long enough to read the passion in his gaze. He was on fire for her, the need he felt was so palpable in the air between them that Kagome could practically taste it. She wanted to taste _him_.

The sound of Kikyou's voice brought her back in the moment, and she had to forcibly make herself roll over so that she could stop looking at InuYasha. The phone call had come from Kikyou's phone, and the girl in question was currently talking on the device without much care what was going on around her. A person would probably use the opportunity for what it presented, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to do that. If she'd learned anything over the course of the night it was that there was no way she would be able to stop touching InuYasha, even at the risk of becoming an exhibitionist.

She tried to put her focus onto Kikyou and the conversation she was having, or on the movie that was still playing in the background, but all she could feel was InuYasha's heat against her back. Even though they were not touching physically Kagome could feel him. She wanted him to touch her, she just didn't think their location was an appropriate place to voice those thoughts.

"Take off your fucking shorts, Kagome." The growl sounded in her ear. Fierce and hot as his breath cascaded down her neck.

Her body arched into the feel of him, but he scooted away like he didn't want to touch her. She assumed he _wouldn't_ touch her until she followed his demands. It didn't bother her that he was taking charge, her wet heat could attest to that.

Hooking her fingers beneath both the waistbands of her underwear and shorts, Kagome tugged. Quick movements caused the blanket over her body to shift around as she attempted to rid herself of her clothing. InuYasha must have decided that her movement was too slow because he reached down between them and managed to pull off the material in one quick move. There could have been a sounding rip, but Kagome did not have any spare attention to divert to that.

Had she mentioned how little she cared for anything that didn't involve InuYasha? She wanted him to possess her, consequences be damned. Too many years had passed by with her visualizing scenarios exactly like this one. It was beginning to dawn on her that if she didn't have his cock inside of her soon she would probably implode.

When he pressed up against her body once more she realized that he felt the exact same way. At some point he had removed his own pants, and his naked lower half caressed her own in a tantalizing manner.

"Please," she whimpered.

InuYasha shushed her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck while his hand caressed her hips. "Not yet, baby," he purred, "Kikyou's still here."

Despite the intensity of their situation they both managed to do a pretty decent job of keeping the volume low. Kikyou still talked on the phone a couple feet away as though the couple next to her was not about to engage in an illicit affair. All the while Kagome was having a hard time finding the fine line between saying 'screw it' and 'wait'. She was leaning towards the former, and her wayward thoughts probably spurred her hands to do the same.

Reaching behind her, Kagome ran her fingers over his naked skin. It was somehow hard and smooth at the same time, and she brushed fingertips and whole palms over his flesh. Listening to his hitched breathing was like music to her ears, and when her hands gripped their intended target the moan that spilled out came from each member of their little party. Kagome felt she could die happy now that she had been able to feel the hard heat of him at long last, and she was certain InuYasha's moan had more to do with the relief her ministrations brought to him.

He was so hard at that point she didn't understand how he wasn't sobbing out of frustration. InuYasha was a man of mysteries, and she wanted to find out every single one.

"Ka-Kagome," he choked. His arms tightened around her as he pulled her closer, and he pressed kisses against her jaw. Dimly, Kagome heard Kikyou chatting away, and she used the girls distraction as a reason to tilt her head back enough to capture InuYasha's lips. The kiss didn't last long, but it was heavy with lips and tongue and Kagome felt like her pussy was pouring at that point.

Screw InuYasha sobbing out in need, Kagome was about to do that herself.

She almost did just that when InuYasha tugged her hands away from his member, he held her arm behind her back with one hand while the other caressed her legs.

"We can't do that right now, because if you keep it up I'm going to end up fucking you in seconds," he whispered.

"God, I want that," Kagome replied, voice just as quiet. "Please InuYasha. I can be good, I'll turn up the volume on the movie. Just please. Let me feel you. Please."

Something in her voice must have tipped him over, because one moment she was horribly empty and the next her body was being arched into a position that let him slide in with ease. Well, relative ease. InuYasha's cock was huge, and while she'd been able to feel that while she stroked him, it did little to prepare her for the length of him surging into her depths. She was pleasantly stretched, and she bit down on the blanket to muffle the cry that tore from her lips.

He hadn't given her time to adjust to his size, he had entered her in one sure stroke, and while she wasn't a virgin anymore he was still bigger than anyone she had been with. Pain pulsed through her depths, but with the waves of pleasure that it curled around it made the whole situation that much more enjoyable.

"Please move," she whispered when he had sat motionless inside of her for too long.

"Mmm, no. Kikyou's still here, and we have to pretend as though I am not balls deep inside of you ready to come at the drop of a hat." Though his words sounded blasé to the casual observer, she could tell how much he was struggling. The feel of her body was just as intense for him as his was to her, the thought sent a pulsing wave of desire straight through her core. As her vaginal muscles worked their fluttering magic over his erection, she heard him curse softly behind her. "Stop," he hissed.

She was panting by that point, and her hips shifted in arousal at the raw timbre present in his voice. This was not going to be easy for either of them. "I can't, InuYasha. You feel too good. Please."

A rugged growl tore from InuYasha's mouth as he moved behind her, his hips pumped furiously a few times as he used the guise of 'finding a more comfortable position' to bring them both pleasure. Her body was singing, and when he stopped moving a few seconds later she really thought she would cry.

When her body was pulled tightly against his, it sent his cock that much deeper inside of her, and that time she did cry. It was pure pleasure that forced the sound out of her throat, but it had not been stifled and it was loud. His hand ran up her body, beneath her shirt and over her breast until the lightest of pressures settled against her throat. There was no choking intent behind the hold, just a possessive quality that made her want to cry out again. He made her so hot.

"Quiet," he said. "I can't fuck you like I would if we were alone, but I'm not leaving."

She nodded in understanding. There was no way she would let him vacate her body, he felt too good inside of her, even if they couldn't reach the ultimate goal as soon as they both would like. "Okay," she mumbled, "it'll be sort of like Tantric sex. Slow, intimate, and wildly erotic."

He pulsed his hips against hers in a motion so slow she thought she had imagined it at first. The squelching of her muscles told her just how real it was, and she gasped into her open palm as her eyes slid closed. "You have no idea how hot hearing you talk about sex makes me, but for now you need to focus more of your attention on the movie before you give us away."

She did her best to heed his words, but his dick was working some sort of magic inside of her that the screen could have exploded and she wouldn't feel inclined to move unless it was to aid InuYasha in his endeavor. He seemed to be having a similar issue, because when he wasn't taking long, slow thrusts in and out of his body, he was pressing his hips tight against her backside and rolling them in an exaggerated circle that made her eyes squeeze.

She had never had sex in the spooning position before, and with her one leg propped up in front of her and his body modeled to her back so erotically she couldn't help but to notice the benefits of it. He went so deep, and even though the shifts to their positions were limited, it was no less enjoyable.

As hot as the position was and as good as it made her feel there was no way she'd be able to reach an orgasm as quickly as she would like. She was beginning to contemplate just how rude it would be to ask Kikyou to leave so that InuYasha could really fuck her.

A moment after her eyes fell closed and her head tilted back, Kikyou spoke. "That was Suikotsu," she had said. Kagome hadn't even realized she'd been on the phone all that time and she couldn't really say that she cared any longer. "He'll be here to pick me up in five minutes, we have a date."

The silence lasted way too long and Kikyou didn't even glance their way, but Kagome felt that she had to say something. "You told me you didn't have plans." The quality of her tone was meek as she tried to keep control of her voice, it was hard when all of her senses were focused on the heat surging in her core.

"With Suikotsu's schedule, we can never make solid plans, but I'm always ready." Kikyou turned her head briefly towards Kagome, and the younger girl stiffened at the onslaught of the stare. She hadn't been prepared, and her shock resulted in a tightening of her muscles. All of them. InuYasha practically howled at the sensation that caused him. "Sorry I won't be able to finish movie night. It was really entertaining."

With the sentence left in the air in an attempt to cover up the heavy breathing, Kagome didn't know what else to do. Kikyou was up and moving around gathering her things, and InuYasha didn't let up. When Kagome offered to walk the other girl to the door InuYasha growled, holding her tight as Kikyou laughed.

"You're a little preoccupied," she said. "We'll hang out later and catch up." With a smile and a departing phrase tossed over her shoulder Kikyou began ascending the stairs.

No sooner was she out of sight that InuYasha had taken it upon himself to roll Kagome up and onto her hands and knees so he could properly fuck her. At least that was what he had whispered into her ear as he took deep thrusts inside of her while stroking her back after ridding the both of them of their last article of clothing.

"About fucking time," he panted. The pace he set was brutal, but pleasurable and the near constant moans that spilled from Kagome's mouth were proof of that. "I couldn't hold out much longer, I was about to take you with her still in the room."

Kagome rocked back against him, her head drooping forward as she took pleasure from his thrusts. "I wouldn't have stopped you."

A roar left his lips as soon as she spoke and he picked up the pace. Her back arched as the pleasure that had built up for so long began cresting. She wanted to come, she needed it more than she had ever needed anything, and she begged him to give it to her.

"You're so tight and wet Kagome." He worshipped her. Tongue, hands, lips, words, and cock all working together to make her feel like she was his everything and it worked. She hoped that he realized she felt the same way. "I can never get enough of your pussy Kagome, it was made for me."

She nodded vigorously. Her breasts swayed beneath the power of his thrusts, and she panted out her exertion as sweat glittered her body. "I'm so close," she told him. Hair stuck to her forehead and neck, but she ignored it. All that mattered was the points of his body that touched hers. "God, I've wanted this for so long."

A tugging grip fell to her hair, causing her neck and back to arch as he brought her her partially upright. As soon as he turned her head just enough, he captured her lips. They had kissed briefly when Kikyou was still in the room, but that one spoke of everything they had yet to say. Passions, love, and worship all lay within the pillows of their kiss, and it passed between them like a wave of promise.

"Come for me," InuYasha urged against her lips, and she was helpless to do anything but comply. "Come _with _me."

Her body pulled taut as her release spread from the fluttering point of pleasure located in her core all the way to the tips of her toes and fingers. It felt so good, and she voiced her approval in the form of a loud moan. He followed her right over the cusp, and she loved the feel of his surging hips and pulsing cock. They were going to have to do it again, and soon. There was no way she could go without for long, not after she had waited nearly eight years to feel the pleasure he brought her. She only hoped that he felt the same way.

Having her body eased to the floor was a sensation Kagome hadn't been prepared for, she was too lost in the mind numbing qualities that her orgasm brought. When InuYasha rolled her over she couldn't help but to smile at the look in his eyes. The fire that had been present all night was still there, and she realized that he definitely felt the same way. It made her happier than she had realized it would.

"Hey," he whispered. It was a greeting that spoke volumes, because even though they had spent the last few hours together they were about to start something new.

A sweet kiss was pressed against her lips, and she smiled into the feeling of it. Though it started off chaste, the kiss quickly grew deeper, more intense. The passion and pleasure that they had experienced mere moments before was not enough to abate the need they felt for one another. Tongues pressed together beneath clasped lips told a story of burning want that sent her pulse soaring.

Before she was ready, she was forced to break their kiss due to the necessity for air that flared within her lungs. He wasted no time in seizing the flesh of her neck, laving it with a series of kisses that involved his lips, teeth, and tongue. Holding her body tight against his own, leaning against her so that their naked forms pressed together while his fingers traced her curves.

The feel of his lips curling into a smile against her skin sent shivers cascading through her body. Wrapping her arms tighter around his back, she hummed her appreciation to him.

"I can't believe you're here," he whispered.

Pressing a kiss and her own smile into his shoulder, she shrugged as best as she could in her position beneath him. "This is my parents house. Not sure where else I would be," she quipped.

With fingers running through the loose strands of her hair, he forced her to look into his eyes as he leaned back just a bit. The look he gave her was serious, and her smile faded enough so that she could prove her sincerity.

"I meant here with me," he replied.

It all felt too intense. The moment they had just shared, combined with the feelings swelling inside of her made her itch. It was too real, too good to be true, and she didn't know what to say or do. She had never imagined they would happen, never allowed herself to believe her fantasies even the slightest bit. Her instincts told her she was dreaming, and so when she opened her mouth to let out another light hearted retort, he stole her lips in a kiss.

"I've thought about being with you for longer than I can remember, and as often as Kikyou tried to assure me that you felt the same way, I just couldn't allow myself to believe it."

The mention of Kikyou had her pulling away. For some reason his statement caught her attention in an instant, and she studied him trying to decipher his meaning. "What do you mean Kikyou told you?"

He shrugged. "She knew how you felt for a while, but she knew you would never do anything about it even after we split up. That's why she set up this movie night."

It would have been easier for her to say she wasn't sure whether she should be offended or grateful, but the truth of the matter was she was simply amazed. She had spent all that time hiding her crush from everyone, and apparently she hadn't been as good at it as she thought. Kikyou, of all people, had been the one to see through her ruse, and she had never held it against Kagome. "I suppose I owe her a thank you."

"Oh, no you don't," Inuyasha purred, "Not yet. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while. We have a lot of lost years to catch up on."

Tossing him a feral grin, Kagome was quick to decipher his exact meaning. "I always knew that you'd be insatiable."

"And I always knew you wouldn't have me any other way." Rolling them over so that she was on top, his arms held her tight while his hands gripped the cleft of her ass with firm fingers that kneaded against her flesh. "You know, I'm going to have to visit you once you head back to school. We have to make good on your threat, after all."

It took her a moment to figure out what he was talking about, and once she did she realized he was referring to the first thing he had heard her say that day, she couldn't help but to laugh. _Oh yes_, she thought as she captured his lips with hers, _he was definitely going to have to pay her a visit._

###

END

**AN:** This was my second dabble into the InuYasha fandom, appearing exactly as posted over at Eternal Destiny. I could have done some editing on it I'm sure, but then it would never appear on here so I'm just letting it go. I hope that you enjoy.

Also I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who commented/read my first story. It means a lot, and all of your kind words really help me write quicker. So thank you, and hopefully you enjoy this one just as much.


End file.
